


Insert Coin

by AndeliaMaddock



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Breaking and Entering, Fingering, Gratuitous puns, Illegal Activities, Insert Coin, M/M, Rough Sex, Size Kink, arcade games, beat the meat, coin machine, destruction of property, money for sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat wants to play a very specific game that one warehouse in particular has. Roadhog finds other ways to amuse himself while they're in the building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insert Coin

**Author's Note:**

> http://kritz-blitzwitz.tumblr.com/ prompted me to write something for this image http://pansexualoverwatch.tumblr.com/image/150152055511

"Look, it'll be a quick in 'n' out alright? I just wanna see what they’ve got in there.”

“Mm.” Roadhog snorted through the mask, and kicked in the metal door. “Let’s just be quick.”

“You’re the best.” He stepped quickly through the dreary warehouse. Moonlight streamed through a few high reaching squared off windows, and gave him enough light to navigate.

“They probably don’t work.” Hog followed after Junkrat, his boots tromped down over the dusty floor and left discernible huge prints.

“Eh, nothing a little machine know-how won’t fix. I’ve got the ideas here, don’t you worry that head a yours about it a bit.”

“We’ve already been arrested twice this year.” He shrugged, and dust flew up around his footsteps. Little pieces floated around them, illuminated in the moonlight.

“And whose fault was t--wait, don’t answer. Point is, we got outta it, thanks to yours truly.” He chuckled, and leaned up against Hog, “It’ll be fine.”

“Mm!”

“Mate, it’ll be fine.” He dusted off a video game machine, and pulled out his wallet. “Should work just fine.”

“I don’t see what the appeal is. There are other arcades.”

“None with this limited edition of Beat the Meat.”

“I don’t like meat.”

“You like my meat.”

“You assume a lot.”

“Well, fine, then you can’t put your sausage in my buns anymore.”

“That…” Hog huffed, and moved towards the door. One large hand flipped on just one light switch, and illuminated the warehouse just a bit. 

Junkrat opened his wallet, and pulled out a twenty. “Should be good enough.”

Right, he needed change. “Hog, you got any quarters?”

“None for you.”

“Ugh, you’re a right pain in the ass, you know it?” But fine. He turned about, and surveyed the dismal warehouse. The flickering overhead light barely illuminated anything in the spacious area, but he saw a change machine in the corner.

It didn’t take. Just sucked his twenty right in, and didn’t even bother to give him anything back.

“It’s not even plugged it.”

“A course it is! You think I wouldn’t a checked it and-- oh. Well, alright.” He wouldn’t blow it up. Not yet. He stooped down, and took hold of the thick plug, then stepped over to an outlet that a few of the games stood in front of. “It doesn’t reach. Think you could gimme a hand and carry it closer?”

He grunted, and did as asked, though not without attitude. Stomps of his feet, heavy sighs.

The machine tipped over. Roadhog jumped back a step, and stooped down, to examine. 

“Should be fine, right? Nice sturdy metal like this.”

“It’s bent wrong.”

“It’ll be fine. Trust me.”

“Mm.”

“Listen, I don’t need any pessimism, ok? I’m gonna play Beat the Meat, and I ain’t gonna let some dumb machine stop me.” He plugged the machine in, and crawled down beside it to put in a five dollar bill.

Nothing. He leaned over onto his left side, and kicked the machine with his omnic leg. “Fucker! Give me my money!”

“I could help.”

“No, I can do it.”

“I could open it.”

“Ugh! Fine, got something to jimmy the front open?” He glanced back, and grinned at the large hook Roadhog brandished. “That’ll do, Pig. That’ll do.”

It did. A minute in, and all the dollars Junkrat had put in came back out from the money slot. But there were no quarters in the change chamber.

“Fucking cheap wankers. Lookit this shit.”

“It makes sense.”

“Howsit make sense a change machine doesn’t have any bloody change? It has one job, and it failed that! Stole my money, tried to cheat me. What a surprised a machine did that.”

“They took all the change.”

“Oh, don’t you go trying to be ‘reasonable’ on me. One goal tonight, play this game you can’t even find anymore, and I can’t even fucking do it, because what? This.” He stood tall, and lashed out with his long metal leg. “Trash heap. Wouldn’t even scrap it if it were mine.”

“You could still beat the meat.”

“How? I don’t got any change.” He turned out his other pocket. 

“I could think of some meat you could beat.”

“Oh, trying to sweet talk me after all that mess?” He grinned, and stepped forward. “I still want to play the real game.”

“Give me a good reason for coming here. I’ll give you my change.”

“Could just pickpocket it.”

“You could try.”

Quick hands weren’t quick enough when it was evident what was going on. Junkrat giggled, and actually walked backwards when Roadhog guided him towards the nearest machine. “Ah, gimme another chance, almost had it.”

“I’ll give you something else.”

More laughter, and he lifted himself up onto the ledge of the machine, and lay back as far as it would allow, until his back angled against the screen. “Come on, Mate. I really wanna play.”

“And I told you how you could earn some money.”

“That’s filthy.”

“So are you.”

“You got me there.” With a high pitchy giggle, he lifted up his right leg, and rubbed the metal end up against the front of Roadhog’s pants, right beside the bulge that shifted with every movement. “How about I treat you real nice, and you give me those quarters?”

“You’d get the quarters last.”

“Oh? What’re you giving me first?”

“Everything else in my pants.”

“Ohoho, then you’re gonna make it rain on me? I saw that fat wallet a yours today. I’ll be richer by the end of this.”

“If you can make it good enough.”

“Oh, fuck you. You know I’m the best.” Closer, closer, he rubbed his peg.

A hand clutched it tight at the end, and the other moved to where metal and flesh met. It wasn’t but a moment before he had the leg disconnected, and carefully set behind him.

“Hey! I was using that!”

“I know. And now you’re not.”

“You’re a real goddamn trip, you know it? Course, that’s why I like ya. Keep me on my toes. All five of ‘em!” Another laugh, high and loud, and he leaned forward. “Come on then.” High turned low, sultry. He licked his bottom lip.

In Roadhog stalked, until his body was pressed up between Junkrat’s open legs. “Is this what you wanted?”

“No, I wanted to play the game we broke into here for. But since you’re making me…”

“Oh, I’m making you, am I?”

“Mmhm.”

“That can work.” He caught Junkrat by the straps, and tugged the grenades away. Off they went, down by the leg. 

“That wasn’t very safe.”

“Oh, you’re so safe?” He ripped those jagged shorts right off thin hips. “Remind me next time before battle. We’ll put you in armor.”

“Fuck off.”

“I plan on it.” Hands gripped Junkrat right by the chest. “So, do you still want me to make you?”

Oh, he knew when he heard the spark of a threat. It shot up his spine, and made his cock stiffen even more. “I doubt you will.”

A chuckle, and Hog pressed his barely hidden bulge against Junkrat’s thighs. “Are you sure about that?”

“Nothing I couldn’t handle.” Though, last time had been… interesting. 

“Finger yourself.”

“Or what?”

“Or I go in raw.”

“Oh.” Another shiver, another slice of delight at the thought, but he acquiesced, and jammed a few fingers into his wide mouth, swirled his tongue around them, and pressed two down at his hole.

“That’s right. Work it open.”

“Yeah, yeah, but if I put on a show, you’re gonna pay me, right? That’s the deal?”

“Mm.” Out came the wallet, and Roadie crumpled a few dollars and tossed them onto Junkrat’s nude body.

“Yeah, that’s the stuff.” He grinned wide, and lay back a bit further on the machine. His butt shifted a button, and illuminated him from behind. He glanced over, and chuckled. “Go on then, insert your coins.”

“Oh, is your slot ready?”

“Mm, probably need to turn me on first.”

A lean in, and Junkrat could feel Roadhog’s breaths on him through the mask. “I don’t think that’s the problem.”

He worked his fingers a bit faster, and pressed another in. “Maybe not. But it wouldn’t hurt if you at least gave a little more, for all my efforts.” He bit his bottom lip, and waggled his brows. “Come on, then, spend a little more, Roadie. I’ll make it worth it.”

“You say that.” He pulled out a bill without looking, and tossed it down.

“Wow, got the big ones comin’ now. Must be a nice show I’m putting on.”

“Keep quiet, and spread them wider.”

“Oh, you’re no fun.” But he spread his right leg to just beside the joystick, and adjusted his left until it was almost off the edge of the machine. “That better?”

“It’d be better if you didn’t take too long to get ready.”

“Aren’t you the one always yammering on about patience?” Another grin, and his top teeth all showed. “Maybe a little money would help… speed things up.” His pinky teased at his entrance, but didn’t press in. 

The smirk was almost palpable behind the mask. Roadhog leaned forward until the nose of the black material touched Junkrat’s forehead.

“Awww, kisses ain’t money.” He pat Hog’s neck with his robotic arm. “But thanks, Love.”

Steam from the mask.

He giggled. “Come on. We both know once you start in me, you’re not gonna give me nothin’ until the end. Just… keep the bills coming, right?” He arched forward, and kissed Hog’s neck. “Cover me.”

A bit more steam, but it sounded like it came on the exhale of a soft sigh. “Fine.”

“That’s the ticket.” Another bill, another hundred. It fluttered over his shoulder. “You’re really loaded tonight.”

“We just robbed a bank.”

“Yeah! But it ain’t like I kept all that cash on me. What’re you doing running around with so much money? What if you got mugged?”

They joined each other in heavy laughter, and Junkrat had to pull his fingers out of himself for a bit to find support on his Mate’s chest. “Can you even imagine?”

“No.” Roadhog still shook with the deep laughs. Abruptly, he stopped. “But I’m almost out of bills.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“And I’m definitely out of patience.” He ran one hand down his chest, and pushed down the perpetually sagging overalls until his cock was free. “Ready or not.”

“Oh, Roadie.” He spread himself a little wider, and scooted his bum forward just a tick. “Come on, Roadie. Show me what you got.”

“Spit on it.”

Well, that’d be just fine. Otherwise… Junkrat gathered up a gob in his mouth, and his aim was true, right on the head. “Ready, aim, fire!”

“Shut up, or you won’t get any quarters.”

He narrowed his eyes. Mouth opened, mouth closed. Arms crossed over his chest and he turned his head towards the Pachimari machine beside them.

“Oh, don’t be a baby.” He lined up, and pressed the head in past his loosened entrance.

A grunt, and Junkrat shifted and relaxed as best as he could. He sniffed. “M’not.”

“You are.” He pulled back just a bit, and edged forward a moment later. A finger pressed to Junkrat’s mouth. “Suck.”

He grunted, but obliged. A willing tongue wrapped around Hog’s finger, and slowly added a slick coating of saliva to the filthy digit.

Out came the finger, and it worked the slight lubrication against Hog’s cock. “Good boy.”

He grinned, and squirmed just a bit at the thrust in. “Yeah I am. Do I get another bill?”

“I only have one more.”

“That’s good. Gimme, gimme.”

“Greedy rat.” He ground deeper, until he was several inches in, with only a few to go. 

“Damn right.” He felt his eyes roll a bit, and he couldn’t hide the smile, couldn’t keep the groan out of his mouth, drawn out from deep within. “Fuck. Right like that, Mate.”

“I know how.”

“Yeah? Cause sometimes it seems like you need an instruct--” Oh. He pressed his eyes closed, and leaned back far against the screen. “Just like that.”

“I know!” Deeper, deeper he pushed. Fingers gripped Jamie’s chest, and held him tight. “Just, stop squirming.”

“Heh, can’t help it. So big.” A thumb held his left arm back a bit, and he relaxed as much as he could over the massive hand. “So… about those quarters?”

“I swear to god.” He pushed harder.

“You promised!”

Harder now, Roadhog pressed as far as he could, then pulled back. “I promise. After.”

“You better not cheat me.” And then a giggle. “Like you even could.”

Gruff, rough, Roadhog worked faster. “You never stop talking.”

“You love it. I don’t think you could get off if I didn’t talk.” He panted, and every few words he let out a tiny sigh, but all the while he looked up with as much a smirk as he could manage.

“I could.”

“Then how come when you gag me you always have to--”

“Shut up!”

“Suit yourself.” He raised one brow, and pressed his wide lips shut. No more sighs, no more grunts. He just smirked, and kept his eyes on the glass lenses of their mask. Sometimes, he felt like he could see what those eyes were doing. Probably, they were glaring. The smirk spread almost painfully across his face.

“You won’t manage. You’re too noisy.”

He shrugged loosely, and kept his voice and his noises right the hell to himself. And sure, he wanted to moan, wanted to scream out for Roadie to pound him good, push harder. But he didn’t. He focused.

“You’ll never last.”

He hummed. Just a few notes, but enough to say what he needed it to.

Yeah, definitely those eyes were narrowed behind the mask. Brows probably furrowed real tight knit together, too. And those nice hidden juicy lips? Pursed, absolutely.

A harder thrust, a rough grunt. Fingers tightened on his chest. “I should use you like a cock sleeve. Just pick you right up.”

He wanted to say something. Yes. No, you wouldn’t dare. Any number of things that would get what he wanted. Instead, he shrugged. Whatever.

“Fine.” He pulled Junkrat up, and held Junkrat up with both hands wrapped around his chest. “I’ll use you like you deserve.”

Fucking hell. He felt blood in his mouth from how hard he had to bite his lips to keep from letting out the noises that threatened to spill. 

Down Hog pulled him, until their pelvises touched, and his cock bounced and shifted with the needed stimulation. So deep, further than maybe was entirely comfortable.

But he wasn’t in this line of work, and he didn’t have this partner, for comfortable. He liked what he liked, and he loved how good that pain was. His eyes lidded, and his mouth opened in a blissful curl of a smile. “Fuck.”

“I thought so.”

“Piss off!”

Up Junkrat rose, until Roadhog jammed him back down with ease. “No.”

Eyes shut, he just held on weakly to the strong arms that worked his body over so completely. He couldn’t keep quiet, one word out, and all resolve broke. A stream of whimpers and moans, punctuated by short grunts and whines, and the occasional giggle, escaped his sooty lungs. “Fucking, that’s what I wanted. Beat that meat.”

There was probably a smile somewhere behind the mask, drowned out by the heavy pants and low groans. But Hog kept right on, after just a flicker of a pause.

“C-c’mon, Roadie. Give it to me. F-finish off.”

“You just want your quarters.”

“Damn right. But also… love the feel a ya slammin’ in me. Fillin’ me with that hot stuff. So hot, Roadie.” He knew what he was doing. When he lowered his voice just so, when he said the nastiest things, he always got what he wanted.

It was only a few thrusts later, he heard the telltale sigh. Felt that twitch that signalled Hog had finished. 

Junkrat moaned, and clenched his cheeks as tight as he could. “That’s right, gimme the stuff.”

Hog pressed him as far down as he could.

“Fill ’er up.”

“You… say the worst things.”

“And you love it.” 

A weak nod, and Roadhog pulled Jamie off and eased him back onto the ledge of the arcade machine that flashed ‘Insert Coin”. 

“So. My quarters?”

“You don’t even want to get off first?”

“Payment first. I’ll worry about that, thanks.” He stuck out his organic hand. “C’mon, before the police show, if they do.” Come leaked from his ass, but he didn’t mind. This wasn’t the machine he wanted to play anyway. He’d get it as messy as he wanted. “Don’t have all day.”

Hog grunted with no small amount of irritation, and opened his wallet one last time. “Oh.”

“Oh?”

“I’m out of money.”

“You said you had change!”

“I didn’t, I just said--”

“I swear, if you pull out some bullshit where you didn’t ‘technically’,” his fingers pulled out the air quotes, “say you had any quarters, you won’t be in me for a month.”

“Ugh. Fine. I’ll go get some change.”

“That’s what I thought.” Arms crossed again. “I’ll be right here, you better come back quick.”

“It was worth it.”

“Yeah, whatever.” He maybe grinned a bit, when Roadhog wasn’t looking. And maybe he watched his man straighten himself up, and head out the door. Maybe he really liked the sight.

But damn it, he really wanted to play Beat the Meat!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over at the VERY nsfw blog, http://pansexualoverwatch.tumblr.com/ if you're interested in sending me more prompts.


End file.
